


Hange's B-day!!!

by Wild_card



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_card/pseuds/Wild_card
Summary: Hope you like this very short one shot. Thank you for reading.Also if anyone has read Neko roommate i might delete it and star over.





	Hange's B-day!!!

"Oi, shity-glasses, get off" Levi said to his girlfriend who was laying on top of him on the couch. The brunette woman just ignored him and sighed in content " No way shorty. You said we could do anything I want since it's my birthday. Besides if you really want me to get off then why is your arms wrapped around my waist.

The raven haired man just clicked his tongue in annoyance "So your just wasting my time when I should be cleaning the house." Hange just hummed in agreement. They stayed in silence for a few more seconds before Hange spoke out. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hmm"

"Let's get married"

"Ok, but after you take a goddamn shower" Hange laughed at his remark and raised her head to peck him on the cheek. A playful smirk formed on her lips "How about we both take a shower" at this request Levi quickly got up and hauled his girlfriend over his shoulder and went straight to the bathroom.

The birthday girl always gets what she wants even if she is annoying, messy, and crazy. However Levi knew that he couldn't resist her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this very short one shot. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also if anyone has read Neko roommate i might delete it and star over.


End file.
